The Daughter
by vOllEybAllObsEssEd
Summary: Freddie accidentally did something to Sam. He leaves her with a souveniere.
1. Chapter 1

It was a total accident. I didn't mean to do it. She won't listen to me though, she's too scared of me. She or Carly won't talk to me. I guess she told her. I feel terrible. I wish I could tell her that I'm sorry.

Normal POV

It was Friday at school and Freddie Benson was so excited to get home. His mom finally let him stay home alone and won't be back until Sunday.

"What's wrong with you dork?" Sam Puckett asked rudely. Freddie was smiling so much and was jumping.

"Nothing, I'm just excited" he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why, did you finally go to the dollar store and bought yourself a life?" Sam asked. Freddie's happiness suddenly got crushed.

"No!" he snapped.

"I know they're expensive. Why don't you go to the grocery store, I heard they sell coupons."

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie yelled and stormed away. He was so mad at her he wanted to get revenge. Carly came towards Sam.

"What's wrong with Freddie?" she asked.

"Everything" Sam simply said. Carly rolled their eyes and they walked to class.

School was finally over and everyone ran out as fast as they could. Freddie's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Freddie! It's Duke" a voice said. Duke was one of Freddie's best friends before he started middle school. Now he and Duke go to separate schools, but they still keep in touch.

"O hey Duke. What's up?"

"I'm hecka bored. Do you wanna hang?"

"Ya sure. I'll meet you at your place"

"Cool"

Both hung up and Freddie started walking towards Duke's house. When he got there, he saw other guys that he didn't know, a couple of girls who looked liked hookers, and beer on top of a plastic table. Freddie was surprised that Duke drank, they're like thirteen years old!

"Hey Freddie! Guys this is my man Freddie!" Duke said sounding drunk already. The boys said hey to him.

"Uh, hi" Freddie said awkwardly.

"Well don't just stand there. Come and join us!" Duke said pulling a chair for Freddie. Freddie sat down slowly.

"Should you really be drinking?" he asked. Duke smiled.

"Sure! It's not against the law!"

"For minors it is"

"That doesn't matter anyways. You should try it!" Duke said handing Freddie a bottle.

"I don't think so" Freddie said.

"Come on, don't you have any problems that you want to forget?"

Freddie paused and remembered Sam. O how he wished Sam was out of his life.

"Ya, this girl" he said folding his arms.

"O you mean that Sam girl?" Duke said. Freddie took a bottle and started drinking.

"Ya her" he said.

"Why don't you tell us all about her?" Freddie drank more.

"Ya why not."

It was 10:00 at night and Freddie was really drunk. He was in front of his apartment door trying to open it. Then, Carly's door opened and it was Sam. Freddie turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi Sam" he said happily. Sam gave him a look.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said still smiling. "You know, you're hotter than I thought"

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. Freddie got his door opened then pulled Sam into his house. Freddie closed the door and locked it tight.

"Sam, do you know what it's like to feel sad…or abused?" Freddie said. Sam was about to run but Freddie pinned her down to the wall. Sam was surprised and scared at the same time.

"Answer the question" Freddie said.

"No" Sam said weakly. Freddie smiled.

"Now you'll know" Sam could smell the beer coming from Freddie.

"Freddie, I think you're drunk. You gotta get some sleep" Sam said scared.

"What! I'm not drunk" Freddie said. He started kissing her neck.

"Freddie" Sam wailed silently. She wanted to escape, but she was too weak.

"Freddie!" Sam said a little louder. Freddie dragged her into his room. He started kissing her neck, her chest, then her stomach. Sam was crying now. He ripped her clothes and continued raping her. Freddie took off his clothes too, then both were completely naked.

"Freddie!" Sam cried. Freddie hushed her and let her cry and cry.

It was 4:00 in the morning and Freddie had no idea how he came home. He looked at himself and noticed that he was naked, and the covers of his bed were gone. He looked to the corner of his room and saw his bed sheets rapped around a sobbing Sam.

"Sam," he asked confused. Sam looked at him fearfully.

"Please don't Freddie please" she pleaded.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" he asked He pulled his shorts on and came towards Sam. Sam scooted back really scared.

"Sam, what's wrong? Why are we naked?" he asked. Sam was still crying. Freddie tried to put his arm on her shoulder but she ran. Sam tried to open the door but Freddie closed it. "Sam, what happened?" he asked.

Sam didn't answer but just continued crying. She took her clothes and ran to his bathroom. Freddie was still confused. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what happened.

_We're naked. She's crying. She's scared…o my god no. Did I…rape her?_

Sam ran out of the Benson's apartment before Freddie could ask if his theory was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ran out to her house. She needed to stay as far away from Freddie as possible. She was traumatized. If she looked, talked, and especially is touched by Freddie, she'll be scared to death.

It was Monday morning. Sam and Carly were walking to school. Carly kept on yapping about going shopping while Sam was looking at her shoes and was silent.

"Are you ok? You're pretty quiet" Carly asked.

"I'm fine" Sam said quietly. Carly gave her a look.

"Sam, you're by best friend. You could tell me anything." Sam looked at her and sighed.

"Freddie…"

"Ya, what about him?"

"He…" Carly looked at Sam eagerly.

"He raped me" Sam said quietly. Carly's eyes widened.

"O my god! He did what!?" Carly yelled.

"Shh! Please don't tell anybody!" Sam said.

"Why? You should sue him!"

"Just don't" Carly was confused but she didn't force Sam. When the two got to school, Freddie was waiting by Sam's locker.

"Sam," he started but Sam ran away fearfully into the girls' bathroom. Freddie sighed sadly then turned to Carly. Carly glared at him.

"How could you do that to her?" she whispered harshly.

"I don't even know what I did! All I know is that both of us were naked" Freddie whispered.

"You raped her!" Carly whispered angrily. Freddie's mouth dropped open. "How could you not remember that!"

"I was…drunk" Carly rolled her eyes then went to the bathroom to comfort Sam. Freddie leaned on the lockers feeling guilty.

Sam wouldn't even look at Freddie. She was too scared. Every time Freddie got close, she would run away.

The school day was over and Freddie rushed home.

"Mom!" he yelled. Mrs. Benson came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"We need to go! We need to leave!"

"What? Why?" Mrs. Benson was confused.

"No time for answers mom! We need to leave!" Freddie took a duffle bag and started filling it with his clothes.

"Fredward Benson what are you talking about!?" He took the bag then his mom's arm then ran out of the apartment.

"You did what!?" Freddie and Mrs. Benson were in the car and Freddie just told his mom the truth.

"It was an accident mom"

"That was no accident! You were the one responsible that you drank beer in the first place! I…can't believe you Freddie" Mrs. Benson cried.

No one has ever heard of them from that day…


	3. Chapter 3

12 years later…

Jasmine walked into her house waiting for her mother.

"Mom!" she yelled but it was all quiet. Jasmine entered her mother's room which had the TV on. No one was there though. They were old videos of some web show.

"What the heck?" she said to herself.

"Hello people of earth!" a brunette said.

"I'm Sam" a blond said.

"And I'm Carly" then they started talking about funny things. Jasmine smiled. _So this is ICarly. _

"Jasmine!" a voice called. Jasmine turned to see her Aunt Carly.

"Hey," she said running up to her. "Where's mom?"

"O, she's out for a while. She called me to baby sit" Carly said.

"Ok then" Jasmine looked back to the screen to see a boy.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Carly turned the TV off. "It's no one" she said. Jasmine gave her a weird look. "Don't you have homework or something?"

"Right," she said and walked to her room.

Jasmine Puckett looked exactly like Sam, except for her hair color. She got it from her father. _That was weird._ She thought. Carly walked followed Jasmine into her room.

"So how's school?" she asked.

"Nothing really. The stupid air-headed guys tried to annoy me again" Jasmine said.

"What did you do?" Carly asked.

"I kicked them in the balls" Jasmine smiled. Carly laughed.

"Then the nerds started asking me all these big questions for some trivia"

"How did you do?"

"I flunked it all…except the electronic questions. You know, I never knew that I actually know about those stuff. It seems so nerdish" Carly looked at Jasmine then tried to have another conversation.

"Anything else new?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Umm, ya. Our computer teacher retired early because we're 'so destructive'" Jasmine said making air quotes. "Seriously! We're just in the sixth grade. So we're having a new one tomorrow"

"O…cool"

By 5:00 Sam came home. She was a chef at one of the famous restaurants in town.

"Hey sweetheart! How was your day?" Sam asked. Jasmine ran up to her mom and hugged her.

"Don't ask" Carly mouthed. Sam nodded her head then looked down to Jasmine.

"It was ok" Jasmine responded.

"Thanks Carly" Sam said.

"Anytime. Jasmine is my favorite god daughter"

"I am your only god daughter" Jasmine said smiling. Carly hugged them good bye then left.

"Are you done with your homework?"

"Half done" Jasmine said giving her mother an innocent smile.

"Get it done so you'll get over it. I'm gonna be making dinner. What do you want?"

"Um…I don't know. Just make sure ham is included" Jasmine said and went to her room.

The two were having their dinner now. It was really silent.

"So anything new?" Jasmine took a bite of her roasted ham then looked up at her mother.

"Umm…we're getting a new computer teacher tomorrow."

"That's…dull"

"I know right?" Jasmine said laughing. "He has a weird name too. Mr. Bernard…or something like that" Sam started laughing.

"Mr. Bernard!"

"Ya, what a tech geek" Jasmine said laughing. Sam stopped laughing and continued eating. Jasmine looked at her mother confused but didn't bother asking why. She wouldn't give her an answer anyway.

The next day was normal for Jasmine. She gave the usual wedgies and other hurtful embarrassments to people who would annoy her. Then there was computer class.

"I am Mr. Benson" the new teacher said. He wrote his name on the board.

"Why bother write it on the board? It's not like we have an intension span of a gold fish." Jasmine murmured. Mr. Benson pretended that he didn't hear her.

"So let's get to know each other." he said smiling. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"What are we in kindergarten?" she said softly. A few people snickered.

"Let's introduce our names. I'm Mr. Benson as you all know"

"Ya you told us" Jasmine said to him. Mr. Benson looked at her closely, like she was familiar.

"What' your name?" he asked.

"Jasmine" she said.

"That's a really girly name for a not-so girly girl" Mr. Benson said smiling. Jasmine rolled her eyes and told herself repeatedly in her mind not to mess with authority.

Her class introduced their names to him then they got started. Everyone turned their laptops on then started working. They learned about the media, how to research better, and the important parts about the computer itself.

Everyone was having a lot of trouble, but Jasmine was soaring through it quickly. She didn't even know that she could.

"Jasmine, wow. How did you do that?" Mr. Benson said surprised when he saw that Jasmine hacked into the school's system.

"I'll tell ya if you don't rat me out" Jasmine said.

"Sure" he said.

"See that thing" Jasmine pointed at a little device connected to the school's system wires.

"Ya,"

"Connect it to any wire and it'll give you access." Jasmine smiled sounding proud of himself. Mr. Benson looked distracted for a while.

"Are you ok?" Jasmine asked. Mr. Benson snapped back in and looked at her.

"O ya. I just had a flashback." he said then walked away. Jasmine rolled her eyes. _Tech geek._ she thought.

"Ok guys. Every last fifteen minutes of every class, you get to do what ever you want with the computer. Go on AIM, check your email, play games, anything" Mr. Benson said. Everyone silently cheered and gave each other smiles.

"I guess he isn't as bad" Jasmine grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine went home with a smile. She finally had a teacher that didn't annoy her as much. Actually she didn't hate him at all. Sam looked at her daughter oddly. She was confused as usual. 

"What's up?" Sam asked. She took a sip of her afternoon coffee. Jasmine didn't hear her. She was zoned out. 

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Sam yelled. Jasmine jumped slightly then looked at her mother. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Are you ok? You seem…lost" Jasmine smiled again.

"I actually like my teacher" she said. Sam's eyes widened. 

"You have a crush on a guy twice your age!" she said. Jasmine started laughing. 

"Heck no! I mean that I don't hate him" Sam took another sip of her coffee. "It's my new computer teacher, Mr. Benson" Sam immediately spit her coffee out. Jasmine dogged the flying water then handed her mom a napkin. 

"Benson?" Sam asked fearfully. Jasmine nodded simply. _It can't be. It just can't. He left a long time ago. He can't be back. He just can't. It's not him. If I never liked him then my daughter could never like him…but it is also his daughter._ Sam shook her head trying to stop thinking. 

"Ya, why? Do you know him?" Sam started breathing slowly trying not to look scared. _It's someone else with the same last name. Right, someone else._ she kept telling herself. 

"No, just asking" Sam said nonchalantly. Jasmine looked at her mother weirdly then walked to her room. 

Once Jasmine closed her room shut, Sam started freaking out. 

"He is not here Sam! He's gone. He left!" she said to herself. Sam started to cry. The door opened and it was Carly. 

"What happened!?" she said running up to her best friend. Sam was in a ball rocking and crying. 

"He can't be back he just can't" 

"Who? Who's back?" Sam just hugged Carly and didn't answer. _What's that noise?_ Jasmine thought. She opened her door to see her Aunt Carly hugging her sobbing mom.

"What happened?" Jasmine yelled. Sam wiped her tears away. 

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling alright. I think I'm gonna call in sick tomorrow" Sam said trying to sound normal. 

"No, something happened. Something made you upset and I want to know" Jasmine yelled. She was on the verge of crying. 

"Nothing happened" Sam whispered. She laid her head on Carly's arms.

It was silent the next morning. Sam wasn't going to work today so she was in her pajamas watching TV. Jasmine was eating cereal thinking about yesterday. She heard her mom chanting something. _What was it? Something like 'he isn't here, he's gone' I don't know._

Jasmine slurped the remaining milk from the bowl then grabbed her backpack. She kissed her mother goodbye then was off to school. 

Jasmine doesn't walk to school often, but when she saw the tired look on her mother's face she didn't bother ask for a ride. On her way a silver Lexus was near her. 

"Hey Jasmine!" a voice said. She turned to see Mr. Benson.

"Hey Mr. Benson" Jasmine said. 

"Do you need a ride to school?" Jasmine was about to say yes, but she knew better then to accept rides from stranger, even if that stranger was her teacher.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Ya, I need the exercise anyway" 

"Kay, bye Sam" Jasmine looked at him weirdly. Mr. Benson's mouth dropped open. 

"Sorry, I mean Jasmine" then he drove off. 

_She looks so much like Sam. Actually she looks exactly like Sam…just not her hair color. It's…my hair color.__Is she…mine? Nah can't be. Possibly, Freddie get a hold or yourself. _Freddie blinked a couple of times to occupy his mind. _I need proof. I need to see her mother._

Obviously, Freddie got to school before Jasmine. He needed proof. Freddie grabbed the attendance sheet. 

"Blah, blah, here we go…Jasmine Puckett" he whispered. "Sam?" 


	5. Chapter 5

While Jasmine watched Mr. Benson drive away, she was thinking of how weird and awkward that was. _He called me Sam?_

She didn't want to think about it though. Jasmine just shrugged it off and continued walking to school.

School was lame as usual. Nothing interesting.

Jasmine was half awake during seventh period pretending to look like she was listening. Then the bell rang. Jasmine immediately woke up and walked to computer class. Freddie practically ignored Jasmine that day, which left Jasmine hanging.

"Mr. Benson, I heard that you were a techno geek back in the day. Is it true that you never had any connection with a girl?" Jasmine asked. Freddie remembered how Sam used to always call him a techno geek, but he ignored her.

_What is up with him? I insulted him and he didn't even twitch!_

Jasmine scowled and continued typing. She hacked in the school's computer system once she got bored. Then the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their backpacks and left.

"Jasmine, could you stay?" Freddie asked with his hands in his pockets. Sam shrugged and sat back down.

"Are you mad about the techno geek thing? 'Cause I was just trying to get you talk" Freddie was silent. He was smiling at her, but quiet. He had a plan.

"You, uh, do you always act like that?" he asked. Jasmine shrugged again.

"I guess" she said.

"Well then if that's the case, can I have like a conference with your mother?" Jasmine gave him a weird look.

"Why?"

"Well you do so well in this class, and I'm not exaggerating. You do hecka good here, it's just your behavior is so…no offence but rude" Jasmine didn't look offended at all. She just folded her arms and had a calm look on her face.

"Ya, I'm used to it."

"So can your mother and I have a conference?"

"Sure, but it depends how her schedule is. She's a busy chef" _Well she did always love to eat. _

"Just tell her that I need a conference" Freddie smiled. Jasmine gave him a weak grin.

"Ok, I'll tell her" Jasmine left and walked home again. _She has to be my daughter. I'm thirteen years older than her. She has my hair color…well that's it. She has my computer skills! She has to be._

Jasmine unlocked the door to her house and saw her mother cooking. Usually she would see her aunt Carly.

"Hey mom" she said.

"Hi sweetie, how was school today?" Sam was washing the dishes.

"My computer teacher, Mr. Benson wants to have a conference with you" Sam dropped the plate and it shattered to pieces.

"Are you ok mom?" Jasmine asked. _There's always something wrong with her when I say anything about computers. _

"I'm fine…I can't have that conference."

"Why not?" Sam sighed. _Wait, what if that isn't Freddie. Benson is a common last name. There are millions of Bensons out there. It's also for Jasmine's education. I guess I could go…_

"Well…I guess I could squeeze it in for tomorrow at 4:00" Sam said quietly. Jasmine nodded.

"Ok" she said and walked to her room. Sam started cleaning the shattered pieces of the plate. _It's not Freddie. It's not Freddie. _she kept on thinking to herself. _What if it is though? I need backup. Jasmine won't do it because she doesn't know…maybe I'll just ask Carly. _Sam picked up her phone and started dialing Carly's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly, it's Sam"

"O hey. What's up?"

"I need a favor"

"Ok."

"Could you come to Jasmine's conference with me?" The other line was silent. "Carly, hello?"

"Um, why?" Sam sighed.

"Well…you know how yesterday I was crying?"

"Ya, you never told me why. Good thing I left my cell phone at your house or else I wouldn't be there to help you."

"The reason was…Jasmine has a new computer teacher name…Mr. Benson" Carly was silent again.

"It can't be him it just can't. He disappeared like he wasn't here at all. It isn't him, trust me Sam"

"Carly, just please come with me"

"Sam I wish I could, but I'm busy this whole week. It's not him, I promise"

"Do you remember what Freddie did to me?"

"Or course!"

"Not only that he ruined my life, my parents didn't believe that he…ya me so they kicked me out, he traumatized me for three years, and I never was that happy misfit I used to be because of him!" Carly sighed.

"It's not him. I'm serious"

"Fine, I guess it's not him."

It was after school the next day. Sam was scared to see Mr. Benson. Sam was with Jasmine in the car in front of the school.

"Mom, do you have a fear of computers?" Jasmine asked. Sam started laughing.

"No, of course not! Why would you ever think of that?" Jasmine just shrugged.

"Just wait here, it'll probably just take thirty minutes" Sam said. She left the car and walked towards the computer room. Before opening the door, Sam sighed then opened. Inside was a smiling man.

"Hi Sam" he said. Sam had a back flash, she remembered how she used to hang out with the nice. Then she remembered what he did to her, how he ruined her life. Her fear for Freddie returned.

Sam turned around, but Freddie grabbed her arm before she could leave. Sam started crying. "Please don't Freddie! Please!" it was all coming back to her. Freddie hugged her while Sam was kicking and pushing,

"I'm sorry. It was a huge mistake. I am so sorry, it was a complete accident" Sam stopped kicking and pushing but she was still crying.

"I want the old, easy to insult, gullible, computer loving Freddie back" Sam whispered.

"He's back…and he will never leave. I'm sorry again" Sam turned around to face him. Her eyes were placed on the ground. Freddie lifted her chin with his finger.

"I want to see my daughter"

"You see her everyday"

"As my daughter, not my student"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam turned the other way and sighed. Freddie held onto her arms.

"Sam, can I at least see her?"

"You'll see her tomorrow and the next day and the next! You'll see her five days a week!" Sam yelled. She was breathing heavily.

"Sam, you know what I mean" Freddie said quietly. Sam thought for a while.

"No" she simply said. Freddie was surprised. His mouth was dropped open is shock.

"Why not?" he asked. Sam sighed again.

"She's a twelve year old girl. I don't think she'll understand and she will be extremely mad. Jasmine will never look you into the eye ever again." Freddie crossed his arms.

"Like mother like daughter" he said laughing. Sam giggled a little, then immediately stopped.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you" she said not making eye contact with him.

"I'm not forcing you to. I just want to see Jasmine. Spend time with her" Sam folded her arms angrily.

"You don't even know her. Why would you want to be with her? You're the one who even said that it was a mistake" Sam said calmly. "The only thing she even got from you is her hair color" Freddie smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Sam looked at him even more angrily.

"Yes!" she yelled. Freddie laughed.

"She has an A in my class. Do you know what I teach? Tech geek stuff." Freddie snickered. Sam rolled her eyes. "Plus, she has my freckles" Sam smiled a very little smile. She was remembering all the good times when she gave him wedgies and insulted him to the maximum.

"Sam, you don't have to forgive me but you have to understand. I was thirteen and stupid. I shouldn't have let my friend got me to drink. I want to make it up to you and Jasmine" Sam didn't respond at first, but just looked at Freddie.

"Not now" she said. Sam took her bag and exited the classroom. Freddie sighed.

"So is that a yes?" he yelled out. Sam opened the door.

"You're a teacher, you should know what 'not now' means" Sam said rolling her eyes. Freddie couldn't help but laugh.

Jasmine saw her mother exit the school. "Ya, it'll just take thirty minutes! Just wait in the car! Puh-lease! That took an hour. I even got most of my homework done" she said annoyed. Sam opened the car door quietly. _O no._

"Am I in trouble?" Jasmine asked. "Because, I didn't mean what I said to Mr. Benson." Sam laughed.

"You're not in trouble" she said ruffling Jasmine's dark brown curly hair. Jasmine sighed in relief and slid down the passenger seat.

"Then, are you mad at me?"

"No" Sam said. _Not at you._

The two were finally inside their house. Jasmine finished her homework during the car ride, so all she did was watch TV. Jasmine got bored and was about to ask her mother what was for dinner, but Sam was sleeping on the couch. Jasmine smiled and rolled her eyes. The TV was on and it was one of those boring game shows.

"Typical mom" she said. Jasmine entered her mom's room. Usually she would never want to go inside Sam's lame room, but boredom got to her first. Sam saw a bunch of CD's piled up on Sam's vanity. Jasmine looked at them and they were all labeled iCarly. Jasmine shrugged and decided to watch them.

She took the CD's and watched them in her room.

"Ok people, now we're gonna dump meat sauce on Freddie's pants!" the young Sam said. Jasmine laughed. _Yup, that's mom._

Then the boy was there again running away from Sam. _He looks oddly familiar._

"Come on Freddie! It's just meat sauce!" Sam laughed. Even Carly was laughing.

"Ya Freddie, or will your mom get mad?" Carly said in between her laughs.

"Ya she will!" the boy named Freddie said.

Then a woman barged into the set. "Hi, uh, mom" Freddie said awkwardly. He was so embarrassed that he didn't notice that Sam was putting meat sauce into his pants.

"Fredward Benson you're getting your new pants dirty!" the lady said. Jasmine's eyes widened. She paused it then rewind.

"Fredward Benson you're getting your new pants dirty!" and over and over.

"Benson?" Jasmine asked. _He looks like Mr. Benson and they have the same last names!_ Then Jasmine heard a gasp. She turned to see her mom with her hand to her mouth.

"Mom, you knew Mr. Benson?" Jasmine yelled.

"Well, not really" Sam lied. Jasmine looked onto the screen again.

"Ya Mrs. Benson, your Freddie here is being a bad boy. Getting his new pants dirty, what an atrocity!" young Sam said. Carly laughed even more.

"You guys, you're suppose to be my best friends!" Freddie whined angrily.

"Sorry Freddie" Carly laughed.

"I'm not" Sam said folding her arms. Freddie was then pulled by the ear of the woman and led out of the set. Jasmine paused it.

"You guys were best friends. Freddie, Aunt Carly, and you" Jasmine said.

"Someone said my name?" a voice said. Carly walked inside the room with smiled. Once she saw the TV, she frowned.

"You guys knew my teacher and you didn't tell me?" Jasmine yelled. Carly and Sam looked at each other.

"It was no big deal" Carly said.

"You spent everyday with each other when you were about my age. You guys were best friends, you guys did iCarly! That's a legend and most of the schools here in Oregon! And you're telling me that you don't care that your best friend is my teacher" Jasmine looked disappointed in them. Sam was on the verge of tears.

"I'll talk to her" Carly said to Sam. "She doesn't know" she whispered into her ear.

"Tell her" Sam said.

"What?" Carly said surprised. "Aren't you suppose to tell her?"

"I can't. I just can't" Sam said. She sat on Jasmine's bed. Jasmine looked at them suspiciously.

"Tell me what?" she said.

"Good news or bad news?" Carly asked.

"Start off with the bad" Carly gulped.

"Mr. Benson, Freddie in those old web casts…" Carly said. She leaned in and whispered the truth into Jasmine's ear. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"He would never do that!" she said loudly.

"He did" Carly said. "And we were just thirteen" Jasmine was in shock. She couldn't even respond for a while.

"Why would he even do that?" she asked quietly.

"He was drunk and someone influenced him. That's why we don't like him and we don't want to meet him"

"A little too late for that" Sam said. "You said that it wasn't him"

"I'm sorry" Carly said. Sam sighed, she couldn't possibly be mad at her best friend, the one who helped her out throughout her life.

"It's ok" she murmured.

"What's the good news?" Jasmine asked. Carly sighed.

"He's your father."


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine had a look no emotion. She just blinked at her aunt Carly and mother. Jasmine smiled and started to laugh.

"That was funny! I thought you just said that Mr. Benson was my father! Ha, ha!" Carly and Sam looked at each other.

"She wasn't joking" Sam said. Jasmine stopped laughing and looked at them.

"You have got to be kidding me. That's the good news!? First of all I'm born because of…that sin and not only that, my father's a nerd!" _I can't believe I'm not even crying._ she thought.

Sam walked towards Jasmine and hugged her. Jasmine returned the hug but tears weren't in her eyes, yet.

"You have to see him tomorrow you know. Face him, talk to him, look at him" Carly said. Jasmine sighed. She rested her head on Sam's chest.

"I know, I know" were her last words.

The next day at school, Sam took Jasmine to school. She kissed her daughter goodbye then Jasmine left the car. She entered the old school. Jasmine ignored everyone, nice or annoying, kid or grownup.

Everyone was a bit shock and confused how quiet Jasmine was today. Usually she's hyper, talkative, and ready to give you a massive wedgie. Today though, she was shy and silent.

It was eighth period again. Freddie couldn't be any more happier to see Jasmine, but she didn't feel the same way. She wasn't angry like Sam, she was disappointed. Jasmine was disappointed and scared. She has never felt this way before. It was like trying a new food for a first time for her, but it ended up tasting horrible.

New Scene

The last bell rang. Jasmine collected her stuff and placed them in her backpack slowly. She was the last one to finish. Before Jasmine could leave the room, Freddie stopped her.

"Did Sam tell you?" he asked quietly. Jasmine nodded without looking at him.

"Are you mad?" he asked. Jasmine looked into his eyes.

"No, I'm just disappointed" she said then exited the room. Freddie didn't know what to feel. He was sad and sort of happy at the same time. Sad because he didn't know if Jasmine accepted him and kind of happy because she wasn't mad at him. All he wanted to do is make it up to them…

Jasmine walked down the silent hallways trying not to think or feel any emotion. She kept everything locked out as she walked back towards her locker. Jasmine quickly got her stuff then waited outside for Sam or Carly to pick her up. She told them that she didn't like walking home anymore.

Carly's SUV was in the parking lot in five minutes. She looked at her goddaughter with a concern look. Carly unlocked the car and Jasmine got in the passenger seat. Jasmine didn't greet Carly with the usual 'hi' or 'hey', it was total silence just like at school. Carly sighed, it was no hope that Jasmine will forgive or look at anyone the same way again.

"So, how was school today?" Carly asked hopefully. Jasmine didn't answer for a while, but when she did she was very unenthusiastic.

"It was…quiet" Carly was also surprised that Jasmine had a quiet day.

"Really?! Wow, that's different. Why, what happened?" It was too obvious that Carly was pretending that Jasmine didn't remember what she told her the other day.

"Aunt Carly, please don't play dumb" was all Jasmine said before she shut her mouth for good.

The rest of the week was about the same. The only difference was that Jasmine was getting quieter by the day. None of her classmates really cared, but they were still in shock. The only ones concerned were Sam, Carly, and Freddie. Everyone else just lived their lives regularly.

Everyday, Jasmine would become so silent that eventually she didn't speak at all. When someone's talking to her she would either ignore them or just look at them mournfully until they give up. No one really takes to Jasmine, but they talk about her.

Everywhere Jasmine would go, she would hear whispers.

"What is wrong with her? She used to be the prankster loud mouth!" or

"Is she mental? She's not talking!" but most of all

"She's starting to be a freak"

Jasmine wasn't offended though. She just ignored them.

Freddie was becoming guilty everyday as Jasmine was becoming mute. Sam and Carly tried to get her daughter to open up, but nothing would work. Jasmine does everything normally, but she just doesn't prank, torment people, or talk.

_This was the biggest mistake I have ever done._ Sam and Freddie thought.

_I've gotta make it up._

_I've gotta cheer her up……_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!! BTW if you don't like the story then just don't read it!!

Months passed and nothing had changed. Sam tried everything she could think of, pouring water, shaking Jasmine, bribing, black mailing, but nothing worked. So she desperately took Jasmine to a shrink.

New Scene

"Not Jasmine dear, why aren't you speaking?" the shrink, Ella said. She didn't look like a shrink. She looked like a contestant from _America's Next Top Model_ but Ella definitely didn't act like a model.

Jasmine didn't respond. She just looked at Ella.

"Are you sad?" Ella asked. Jasmine shook her head no. "Are you angry?" Jasmine shook her head no again. Ella handed her a piece of paper and pen. "If you won't talk, then just draw or write your answers." Jasmine took the pen. "How do you feel?"

Jasmine wrote the word DISAPPOINTED in big bold letters.

"Why are you disappointed?"

Jasmine started writing. MY MOM LIED 2 ME AND MY ''DAD'' GOT TALKED IN2 DRINKING THE AGE OF 13...AND DID AWFUL THINGS. WHAT'S NOT 2 B DISAPPOINTED IN?

Ella sighed.

"Is that why you won't talk?" Jasmine nodded her head. "What will get you to talk?"

Jasmine drew a big clock first. Then she started writing. MR. BENSON HAS 2 SAY SORRY 2 MY MOM AND MY MOM HAS 2 ACCEPT HIM LEAST AS A FRIEND.

Jasmine was finally opened up. Ella explained to Sam what the problem was and how to fix it. Sam didn't know what to do…

The two were in the car and it was all silence as usual. Sam sighed.

"Freddie did say sorry to me" Jasmine didn't respond.

"I said, Freddie did say sorry to me!" Jasmine looked at her mother.

"Saying sorry isn't being sorry" she whispered. Sam didn't understand what she meant, she went down to her last option: asking Freddie for help.

Sam was at Freddie's apartment and rang the doorbell. When Freddie opened the door, he was so surprised that Sam was at the door.

"Umm, hi Sam. Do you need anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that I forgave you. God you're such a dweeb" Freddie couldn't help but laugh.

"Sam, we're twenty-five now. Those insults sounds like they've been coming out from a kid!" he said.

"Thanks to you I haven't been to school since I was thirteen so I haven't caught up in the current insults." Sam folded her arms. Freddie stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "That's not why I'm here though." Sam handed Freddie the piece of paper that Jasmine wrote on in the shrink's office.

"What's this?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's called paper with writing on it. You're suppose to read it." Freddie smiled a little. _Sam old Sam…just angrier. _Freddie read it.

"So what is it suppose to mean?" Sam told him that she took Jasmine to a shrink and that this was how to get her to talk and maybe be happy again.

"What's the clock for?" Freddie asked.

"O my god. And you call yourself a teacher? It means time airhead!" This time Freddie rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Ya, same old Sam. _

"But I did say sorry to you." Sam gulped.

"Jasmine said that saying sorry isn't being sorry…but I don't know what it means" Freddie thought for a while.

"I think she's saying that me saying sorry doesn't make it up"

"Can't be. Jasmine's not that smart" Sam mumbled.

"Hello, she's my daughter too. Obviously she got her brains from me"

"You have a brain?" Sam actually smiled. She missed insulting Freddie, this time though she has a reason. Freddie loved how Sam felt at least one percent happy. _She always did find joy torturing me._

"So how's Carly?" he asked. Sam smirked.

"Are you still in love with her? You know she's seeing someone, so you're just a little too late" she said. _I had done it with you didn't I? _he was going to say but he knew that she was going to kill him.

"I'm not in love with her. That ended after…it ended a long time ago" Sam stopped smiling. She knew what Freddie was going to say.

"Anyways back to Jasmine. I just want you to do something simple that even you could do it. Prove that you're sorry" Sam was about to leave when Freddie held onto her shoulder.

"What?" she whipped around pushing his shoulder away.

"She wants you to do something too" Freddie smirked. Sam reread the part saying that Jasmine wants her to forgive and accept Freddie. Sam groaned.

"It's for Jasmine" he said. _He's enjoying this. I know he's enjoying this._ Sam thought angrily.

"Can't I just pretend?" she begged.

"Nope" Freddie said smiling. "'Cause I would tell her" Sam groaned again.

"Well, fine I'll treat you like a friend" Sam said frustrated.

"I don't think she'll be convinced"

"What? Why?!" Sam stomped her foot.

"If you don't remember you tormented, insulted, wedgied, and physically and mentally hurt me when we _were_ friends!" Sam rolled her eyes again.

"I think she would know. She does watch iCarly sometimes" Freddie was surprised again, iCarly hasn't been mentioned to him in a long time.

"I thought I shut the website down when I was fourteen?" he asked.

"I knew you did it!" Sam yelled. Freddie backed away but Sam came closer. "Do you knew how many people came up to me and Carly because they were hecka mad that the website shut off! Ugh!" Their faces were just inches away. Sam sighed and stepped back a little. Freddie blushed.

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Sorry? God you're such a dork"

"Do you always have to be so aggressive?"

"Me, aggressive? Please, you were used to it before. FYI It becomes a habit when someone's used to it. So it's not my fault, it's yours"

"That was twelve years ago! I got over it! It's your fault because you have no self control…no surprise there" Then they insulted and argued for about hours. Then Sam's cell phone started ringing.

Silence.

The two felt like they were thirteen again. Sam picked up her cell phone.

"Sam, where are you? It's almost eleven. You said you were only going to take about an hour" Carly said. Apparently Sam lost track of time.

"Sorry, I'll be home soon. Is Jasmine sleeping?"

"No. She's watching…iCarly. Nothing much" Freddie leaned in when he heard iCarly but Sam pushed him hardly. Freddie stumbled. Sam giggled.

"What are you doing there?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"Don't get any thoughts in your head. We're arguing"

"Ah, as usual. The shock had gone away since a long time ago" Sam laughed then they hung up.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other shyly.

"So friends?" Freddie asked extending his hand out.

"What are we lawyers?" Sam asked rudely. Freddie shook his head.

"Friends" Sam gave him a high-five instead.

"So you forgive me?" Freddie asked. Sam made her thinking face.

"Depends how sorry you are." With that, Sam left Freddie thinking how to make Sam forgive him.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jasmine finally fell asleep Sam told Carly everything.

"Are you serious! You're going to forgive that, that…" Carly yelled.

"I said it depends" Sam said. "And keep your voice down. Jasmine's sleeping"

"Sam I really don't think you should forgive him. He ruined your life"

Sam thought for a while. "Ya, because of him my parents kicked me out of the house and I had to live with you. I wasn't normal for three years. I dropped out of school once the principal found out that I was pregnant…but he did give me something good" Carly looked at Sam weirdly.

"What?" she asked.

"He gave me Jasmine" Sam smiled. Even Carly smiled.

Jasmine was listening behind her door. She was happier than ever. _Is she going to forgive him? Is she? Is she?_

New Scene

It was Saturday and Jasmine started talking a little bit more.

"Mail's here" Jasmine said and handed her mom the mails. Then the door bell rang.

"Can you get it?" Sam said. She was busy cooking lunch. Jasmine went up to the door and opened it. It was a delivery man carrying flowers.

"Umm, this is to Sam and Jasmine" he said reading the piece of paper. He handed Jasmine to flowers.

"These are beautiful" Jasmine said smiling.

"They're jasmines" Jasmine raised her eyebrows. Sam came up to the door.

"Jasmines! I love jasmines" she said. "Who sent them?" she asked the delivery man.

"The man said to say that it was from a friend" then he left. Jasmine looked at her mom weirdly.

"A friend? Mom are you seeing someone?" she asked excitedly.

"No, he's just…a friend. Sort of a friend." Sam said taking the flowers. Jasmine rolled her eyes then walked back to her room.

"I bet it's from Freddie" she mumbled on her way smiling. Jasmine closed her door and locked it. Then she looked into the mirror.

"Let's get things straight Jasmine. You know what Freddie did was wrong…but it doesn't hurt to forgive. Wow, that's amazing coming out from you. Wait! Don't get off topic here. Ugh, this is harder that I expected. Ok. Well I should forgive him because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here…mom should forgive him because, well I don't know. This is harder than I thought"

Jasmine barely talks to herself. She only does when she has a problem. Times like this though, looking at the mirror is her common pastime. There was a knock on the door.

"Jasmine your lunch is on the table!" Sam said. Jasmine immediately ran to the kitchen. Ham with butter on the side, the perfect lunch for Jasmine. Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Jasmine said with her mouth full.

"Sam?" a voice said. Jasmine recognized that voice from anywhere.

"No it's Jasmine" she said dipping ham into the butter.

"Can you give it to Sam please?"

"Sure Freddie"

On the other line, Freddie was smiling. He didn't know why Jasmine made him so happy. Listening to her voice made Freddie want to donate all of his money to the poor and the fact that she stopped calling him Mr. Benson made him happy too. It was like they were friends now.

Sam came walking by into the kitchen when Jasmine threw her the phone. Sam caught it easily then placed it right to her ear.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi Sam" Sam's smile disappeared to a serious face. She didn't want to forgive him or be his friend, but she had to. For Jasmine.

"O. Hi" Freddie gulped at the sound her tone. He knew that she was still mad at him.

"Umm…"

"What do you want?" Sam asked. It wasn't the rude I-hate-you way though. It was the way that she would always say to him when they were still in the 8th grade.

Jasmine took her plate and decided to eat in the living room and picked up the phone. She wanted every detail.

"…"

"Dork? Are you still there?"

"Umm, well…how do I say this?"

"Sound it out. Don't hurt yourself" Jasmine tried not to laugh. It was like she was eavesdropping on teenagers on the phone.

Freddie smiled again. _At least she still treats me the same. _

"Still there?"

"Ya I'm here"

"What do you want then?"

"Can I have a day with Jasmine?" he finally said. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"…"

"Sam? Sam? Sam?!"

"I'm right here! I don't wanna go deaf at age twenty-five."

"Sorry…well can I?"

"Why the heck are you asking me? It's her decision" _O mom! Why couldn't you just decide for me? I don't want to think this all out! I have to go at talk to myself in front of the mirror again! Ugh!_

"I know that. I'm asking your permission"

"It's her decision"

"It's your permission"

"That made no sense!"

"You make no sense!"

"Wow. That was the uncoolest comeback ever…"

"…" Both just had a flashback. Two minutes passed and no one was talking.

"Hello! This is a waste of minutes! Talk!" Jasmine accidentally said. She immediately covered her mouth.

"Jasmine?" Freddie and Sam said. Sam quickly went to the living room and saw Jasmine holding to the phone, listening to their whole conversation. Jasmine hung up and smiled sweetly and innocently at Sam.

Sam folded her arms. "What did I say about eavesdropping?"

"Wow. It's like she's a cardboard copy of you Sam" Freddie joked.

"I'm gonna call you back dork." Then they hung up.

Jasmine sighed. "Well you did it when you were my age" she said. Sam didn't know what to say next.

"No I didn't"

"O right. You were thirteen. My bad" Jasmine said sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes.

"My point is that it's rude" Jasmine scoffed. _You would know a lot about that now wouldn't you mom?_

"Just don't do it again. I don't want you to turn out exactly like me. It could be a bad thing" Jasmine sighed again and entered her room.

Her mom's CD of iCarly was still in the DVD player. She turned it on and decided to watch the end.

Jasmine watched how much Sam harassed and insulted Freddie. Then she remembered what she told her just now.

_Just don't do it again. I don't want you to turn out exactly like me. It could be a bad thing._

Jasmine's eyes widened. She ran out of her room and tried to find Sam. She was in her room on the laptop.

"It was your fault!" Jasmine yelled. Sam looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't Freddie's fault at all! It was yours! Have you EVER thought why he drank? What the reason was?!" Sam knew exactly what was coming next.

"I, I…it…uh" Sam was trying to find the right words.

"You physically and mentally harassed and abused him. You ruined everything for him. You busted his bubbles, made him sad, you were his childhood nightmare! Obviously he wanted revenge!"

"Revenge is bad though! No matter what it's bad!" Sam said.

"Ya mom, but if you never made fun of him he wouldn't feel sad that he wanted to forget all about you. If you didn't tease him, he wouldn't have gotten drunk. If he hadn't gotten drunk, he wouldn't wanted revenge and, and…" Sam waited for the answer. It was silent for a second. The only sound were tears running down their eyes.

"And what?" Sam asked.

"And rape you, mom. There I said it. It was your fault that Freddie raped you! And you're mad at him!"

"I should be!"

"You said it yourself mom! It was your fault and he's trying so hard to fix it!"

Jasmine stormed out of the room. Both spent the whole day just crying.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Monday and Jasmine made sure that she got to school early. She wanted to sort things out with Freddie. Jasmine unlocked the computer room and sat on her desk, waiting for him.

A couple of minutes later, Freddie came in surprised.

"Jasmine?" he asked confused, but happy. Jasmine suddenly ran up to him and gave him a hug. She didn't know why, but she did. Freddie hugged her back.

"Even if mom didn't forgive you, I did daddy" she whispered. Freddie was really happy that his own daughter called him daddy.

"I am so sorry" Freddie said smoothing her hair.

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Jasmine said.

"But it is. I'm the one who started it"

"No you didn't. No you didn't" Freddie was going to ask why, but the early bell rang.

"I guess you have to get to class" Jasmine hugged Freddie one more time.

"Kay, bye daddy" she said.

_So that's what it's like calling a person daddy. _

New Scene

Sam was in the restaurant she works in. She couldn't concentrate of what Jasmine told her the other day.

-Flashback-

"_It was your fault!_"

_It's not my fault. I couldn't help myself. He was just so easy to make fun of. Is it my fault? _

"Sam!" a voice said. Her sleeve was on fire. She immediately dipped her arm into the sink filled with dirty water. The small fire disappeared. "Are you alright?" Vick, the head chef said.

Sam faked a smile. "Ya, I'm totally fine. Just distracted" she said.

"Well you better concentrate. You never know if we have food critics in here" Vick said. _Old hag. The food critics already rated our restaurant last month. _

Sam tried to concentrate by not thinking one bit about Jasmine or Freddie. But they were the only things in her mind. She wanted to be with Jasmine and she wanted to insult Freddie badly.

"Like as if we were thirteen again" she murmured.

"What was that?" Vick asked. Sam shook her head.

"Nothing."

Jasmine officially had a favorite class other than lunch. 8th period, computer class. Of course she told no one that she was related to Freddie, why would she.

Anyways it was 5th period social studies.

"Now I want your parent's names and ages" Jasmine choked on her spit. No one in her school knew about Sam's age. She didn't want them to know. When Sam and the teachers or the principal have a conference, Sam would always dress older. _Just lie Jasmine, just lie._

"Jasmine-"

"Miss Samuels why are we doing this?" a girl blurted out. Jasmine sighed in relief. _Thank you god!_

"It's for our Parent-Teacher program. The principal asked me to do this for all my classes. That means no lying about your parents' age or name." Jasmine gulped. _Why me?_

"Jasmine" Miss Samuels said.

"My mom's name is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam" she said quietly.

"Your father" Jasmine sighed. _Think. What does he go by that no body knows?_

-Flashback-

"_Fredward Benson you're getting your pants dirty!"_

"His name is Fredward" Jasmine smiled. Her class busted out into laughter. Even the teacher did. Jasmine smirked. Once Miss Samuels stopped laughing, she turned to Jasmine again.

"Now tell me his real name." Jasmine gave her teacher a you-are-crazy look.

"That is his name"

"Who the heck names their child Fredward?" a boy shouted out. _His mom._

"Fine, I'll write Fredward" people giggled at the name.

"Ages" Miss Samuels said. Jasmine started to panic. _Fake an age. Simple…but someone will eventually find out and I'll be in a whole lot of trouble._

"Can I tell you privately" Jasmine murmured. Miss Samuels looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry Jasmine but you have to tell me now. This is due very soon" All eyes were on Jasmine. She did the most embarrassing thing.

Jasmine walked up to her teacher and whispered their age. Miss Samuels' face turned serious and she grabbed the piece of chalk.

"Don't write it on the board!" Jasmine yelled. Her classmates gave her confusing glares.

"Why, are your parents like fifty?" another boy said. _I wish._

Miss Samuels didn't listen though. She wrote age twenty-five under Samantha and Fredward. The giggling class turned serious too and gave Jasmine pitiful stares. Jasmine sighed and sat back down onto her desk.

It was lunch. Freddie had lunch duty and was walking down the hallway, when he saw Miss Samuels' door opened. Freddie went inside the classroom. He saw Sam's name and his name and their age. Freddie couldn't stop looking at it.

Jasmine was sitting alone at the lunch tables. Eyes were still on her.

"Her parents had her when they were thirteen!"

"No way?!"

"Yes way! She totally admitted it during social studies! Her dad's probably a pig and her mom is a slu-" Jasmine couldn't take it anymore. She punched that girl. The girl was knocked out while her friend was screaming.

"Why did you do that! That is the worst thing ever!"

"Puh-lease. How would you feel if I called your mom that word" Jasmine said crossing her arms. The sixth grade gathered around that girl.

"You're as violent as your mother Jasmine" a voice said. Jasmine turned around to see Freddie right behind her. Jasmine looked onto the ground.

The girl was sent straight to the nurse's office then home. Her classmates or friends wouldn't talk to her. They were scared that they might say the wrong thing. By seventh period, the news about Jasmine's parents was all over the school. Even Freddie knew.

School ended. Jasmine, like always, was the last out.

"Could you stay for a little while?" Freddie asked. Jasmine just started yelling.

"I can't believe it that they're making a big deal out of this! So what, my parents are just thirteen years older than me. So what! They're making it a bigger problem then it's supposed to be! Haven't people ever heard of mind your own business?"

Freddie hugged his daughter. "What am I going to do daddy?" Freddie smiled again. He was absolutely amazed that one word could make him feel so happy. Freddie knew what he had to talk about though. He released the hug and looked at his daughter.

"First I just want to talk about something else" Jasmine sighed.

"Ok what?"

"That thing"

"What thing? Your age?"

"No" Freddie laughed. Then his face got serious. "That thing that happened….thirteen years ago."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ya the story's ending soon. It's kinda obvious though. I just wanna thank you all for all the comments!! You guys rock especially actressgirl717!! You're awesome!

Jasmine stared at Freddie. She didn't want to know the details of what happened thirteen years ago. She didn't even want to be reminded how she came into the world.

"You don't have to tell me. I obviously know" Jasmine said trying to convince Freddie to change the subject.

"You have to know my side of the story though" Freddie said.

"You seriously don't have to though. It' s ok"

"Jasmine, just give me five minutes"

"One"

"Four"

"Two"

"Three"

"Two and a half"

"Jasmine"

"Fine four." Jasmine sighed. She knew what happened, but she didn't know every single thing that happened.

"My mom told me that I could stay home alone tonight. She has never let me do that because-"

"You're mom is a freak?" Jasmine said smiling.

"I guess you watched some of the iCarly web shows before"

"I maybe glanced at some" Jasmine replied. She was trying her best to get off topic. "Why was she like that?"

Freddie was about to answer, but he raised an eyebrow. "don't change the subject"

"I could try couldn't I?" she joked.

"Well anyway Sam probably told you millions of times that I was a dork or a techno geek"

"She might of implied it" Jasmine said smirking.

"Well I admit I was _some what_ of a techno geek"

"Some what?"

"As I was saying, once my mom told me this, I started…uh how do I say this…'spazzing out'" Jasmine busted out laughing.

"How so?"

"I was jumping and stuff. Well then you mother comes along and ruins my happy moment." Jasmine's face became serious.

"Fred-…Dad it's not your fault. It's hers" Freddie put his hands of Jasmine's shoulders.

"It is my fault"

"But she insulted you numerous times per hour!"

"That's true, but Sam was just being herself. She couldn't help insulting me. I know, we experimented on it." Jasmine rose an eyebrow. _You experimented if mom could be nice? Not shocking that she failed. _

"Ya I didn't like her personality, honestly I hated her…but she was always my best friend"

"So it was a love-hate relationship?"

"I would say hate-hate-friend relationship, then more hate. The point is, she had every right to be herself, even if it's very devil like and evil"

"Ya but-"

"Jasmine it's like someone changing you into a person who's not short tempered, wears frilly outfits everyday. O and you do absolutely nothing when someone gets you mad." Jasmine's eyes widened.

"You do have a point there" she said quietly.

"So don't blame it all on Sam"

"So what? You want me to half it?" Jasmine folded her arms across her chest.

"That sounds fair. Fifty percent is to Sam because she influenced it and fifty percent to me because…well you know why."

Jasmine was about to leave, when she turned around.

"Can you tell me the rest?" she asked. Freddie got Jasmine curious.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine nodded her head. Freddie sighed. "Well after that my old friend Duke called me over to hang out after school. Duke used to be my best friend in elementary school, but when we went to middle school, we went to different schools. So I came over and he and a couple of people were drinking beer. First I didn't want to drink, but Duke encouraged me. He asked me if I wanted to forget anything. I was going to leave, but then he brought up about Sam. She really did get me mad that day. She makes me mad everyday, but for some reason, today she got me even angrier. Without thinking or knowing, I picked up a glass and started drinking. I guess I got too drunk because I don't know what happened next. It was all black."

The two were silent for a while. Jasmine stared into Freddie's eyes and sighed. _I know I'm going to regret this._ she thought.

"What did you remember after?" Jasmine said weakly. Freddie gulped.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yes"

"Well, I was naked on my bed and my bed sheets were gone. I saw Sam in the corner of my room crying a lot. My bed sheets were wrapped around her. I didn't know what was happening. Why she was here, why were naked, and why she was crying. I pulled my shorts on and asked her what was going on, but she looked really scared. She started begging me not to do something again. I was going to touch her shoulder, but she took her clothes and ran to my bathroom. When she got out, she ran away. The next day I found out that I…that I raped her" Jasmine's eyes were watery.

"Ok" she said. Her voice cracked.

"Are you alright?" Freddie asked. Jasmine didn't respond. She just looked on the floor. She imagined everything Freddie just told and sighed.

"Ya. Thanks for telling me" Jasmine said. Then she left without letting Freddie reply.On her way back home, Jasmine started thinking what Freddie just told her. _Mom made fun of him at his happiest moment. Fred-I mean dad got mad. Duke called and asked him to hang out. Then he…encouraged him to drink. Freddie said no but…o my god! It's neither of their fault! It's Duke's!_


	12. Chapter 12

Jasmine ran home hoping that Sam was there instead of Carly. Her hopes went down when she saw her Aunt Carly.

"O, hi" she said sort of sadly.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked. She was watching TV.

"I was hoping to talk to mom"

"Why?" Carly asked. Jasmine sighed and told her what she found out.

"O my gosh! So it's that loser's fault!" Carly said. Jasmine nodded. "I feel so bad blaming Freddie"

"Don't worry daddy wants some of he blame." Carly raised her eyebrows.

"Daddy?" Jasmine shrugged.

"He _is_ my dad isn't he?"

"You have a point there." Jasmine went into her room and stared at the ceiling.

_It's three people's fault. Mom was the reason. Duke was the bad influence. Dad did the rape. Who's there to blame? Think. If mom sued dad and you were the lawyer, what would you say? Honestly, it just depends who's side I'm on. If Duke was taken on the stand though, he would be charge for drinking at age thirteen for sure. But for mom and dad, it would be like both their faults. Ugh! This is giving me a headache! I'm twelve for god's sake!_

Jasmine decided to do her homework to take her mind off things. No matter how she hated it, she hated thinking about her family problems more.

At 6:00, Sam came home. Jasmine fell asleep doing math so she didn't hear her mom open the door.

"Sammy" Carly started.

"O no, not Sammy. You only say Sammy when something's wrong. What happened this time? Did Jasmine get suspended?"

"No, but she told me the truth." Sam looked confused.

"What truth?"

"She said that you were the reason Freddie got mad that day. Some low life loser name Duke was the one who influence Freddie to let his anger out by drinking that day. Then later that night…" Jasmine woke up instantly. She listened behind her door.

"He's lying, I know he's lying" Sam said angrily. "He's lying to the daughter."

"The daughter?"

"I mean my daughter. His daughter"

"Well anyways she said that it wasn't just his fault"

"And what it was mine?"

"No it was three people's fault that she was born"

"Who's fault? Doesn't matter anyway. She's already the daughter" Jasmine opened the door and entered the living room.

"Why are you starting to call me that?! I am your daughter. Freddie's daughter. Their daughter! Not _the_ daughter! What am I, an object? I am a living, breathing human being! I am your daughter. When you say the daughter you make me feel like an accident! You and Freddie make me feel like an accident that happened in life!"

Sam and Carly were in shock. "Honey, I didn't mean it that way" Sam pleaded.

"Mom listen to me. I just want to let you know that it was three people's fault that I was born. I know that doesn't make sense or sound right, but it's true. It's your fault, it's Duke's fault, and it's dad's fault." Jasmine stomped back into her room.

"Since when did she start calling Freddie dad?" Sam demanded. Carly shrugged.

"Today probably" she replied quietly.

New Scene

Sam drove quickly to Freddie's house. _What gives him any right to say that! _she thought. _He is her father_ a voice said inside her head. Sam shook her head. It was like two voices were talking to her. _I am so going to give him twelve years of insulting, and wedgies. _

Sam knocked on Freddie's door. _Relax Sam. Relax._ Once Freddie opened the door though Sam barged into him She pinned him down and closed the door with her leg.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Freddie yelled. Sam smirked.

"Sorry, remember I have anger issues?" _O, I remember._ Freddie thought.

"So why are you here?" Freddie asked. Sam was still pinning her down.

"One question though. You're a twenty-five year old man. Shouldn't you be stronger than me now?" Freddie shrugged.

"Guess not" he said bored. "Why are you here?" Sam took a deep breath and stood up. Freddie got up after her.

"Calm down Sam. Say this reasonably and calmly" Sam said to herself. Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"What the heck?"

"Shut up Fredward" Sam snapped. She took a deep breath then started talking. "Did you tell Jasmine to call you dad?"

"No, she just did"

"Why?!"

"How am I suppose to know?" Sam groaned.

"Cooperate with me Fredward!"

"Look I don't know"

"Then how does she know your side of the story"

"My side of what story?" Sam glared at him. With the look of her eyes, Freddie knew what she was talking about.

"I told her"

"Why?"

"She needed to know. Plus she asked." Sam groaned again. Freddie took a sip of his juice.

"Can I see that?" she asked. Freddie was confused, but he handed her the glass. Sam poured the juice on Freddie's head.

"Feeling better?" Freddie asked annoyed.

"Absolutely" Sam said smiling. She handed Freddie back the glass. With that Sam left without saying goodbye.

"Sam wait." Sam turned around.

"What?"

"I just wanna tell you what happened in Jasmine's social studies class"

"Don't you teach geek?"

"Not the point. There's this Teacher-Parent Program in school where the children have to put their parents' names and ages." Sam's face got serious.

"What did Jasmine put?"

"She put Samantha and…Fredward" Sam scoffed.

"Well then, if that's it"

"Then she had to put our ages." Sam looked onto the ground.

"O. Well did she say that we're twenty-five"

"Yes."

Sam gulped. "Is that it?"

"No. I think you should…you know. Cheer her up. Make her happy"

"I think I know what cheer her up means. She is my daughter"

"She's our daughter"

"Don't compare us. She's the daughter"

"She's not the daughter, she's my daughter. Your daughter. Our daughter. Whether you like it or not, she's _our_ daughter." Sam flinched, then just left.

"Goodbye Freddie" she murmured then shut the door.

"Bye Sam."

Those same words roamed Sam's head. _She's not the daughter. She's my daughter, you daughter, our daughter._


	13. Chapter 13

_Our daughter…_that was the only thing Sam could think of at the moment. _She's OUR daughter._ Sam shook her head. She wanted to shake the feeling off.

"Well she is _my _daughter and she's _your_ daughter. That's also-" Sam sighed. "_Our_ daughter." Sam parked her car and entered her house.

"Hi mom" Jasmine said. She was, once again, watching iCarly. Sam actually smiled. She watched how she just tormented Freddie while Carly was laughing. Jasmine looked at Sam. "You know, the people you really know don't ever change." Sam gave Jasmine a look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that if you know someone really well the chances for that person to change is one in a million. They don't ever change. Ever"

Sam just patted Jasmine's shoulder and went to her room. Before she closed her door she heard Jasmine sigh.

Carly was in her room watching TV also. "What are you doing here?" Sam laughed.

"And why are you in a good mood?" Carly joked. She raised her eyebrows. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Nothing you're just acting like a kid." Carly had candy scattered all over Sam's bed and she was watching cartoons.

"I'm twenty-five years old. I'm barely an adult. Of course I'm acting like a kid" Carly laughed. Sam smiled.

"Ok then, why do you wanna act like a kid?"

"Well I miss being thirteen. That was my greatest year ever" Sam lied on the bed next to Carly.

"Ya, junk food, sodas, hams, o and that's when we first made iCarly" Carly nodded her head.

"It was almost the best year ever"

"Ya, almost"

It was Saturday all over again. They all started acting normal, as if nothing had ever happened. No problems or anything.

"Hey mom" Jasmine yawned. She just got up and her curly brown hair was a mess. Sam was flipping pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie" Sam said smiling. She was happier than usual.

"Ok, why are you so happy today?"

"Why is everyone asking that? Couldn't a person be happy for no good reason?" Sam said. _I officially think my mom is bipolar. _Jasmine thought.

Sam handed Jasmine a plate of pancakes. "Sweetie do you wanna go out today? Go to the spa or go shopping?" Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

"What for?"

"No reason. I have a day off today _and_ your report card came in the mail today."

"Are you telling me I have _good_ grades?" Jasmine was beyond surprised. Sam nodded her head and handed Jasmine her report card.

"Social studies: B, English: B-, Science: A-, Spanish: B-, PE: A, Math: A-, I got an A in math! Computer/Media: A+…"

"I am so proud of you sweetie" Sam hugged Jasmine. "I've never got that many As on my report card when I was your age…and older." Jasmine laughed. "It says here thought that you need to work on your effort, uh why is your conduct outstanding?" Jasmine laughed again.

"Usually parents would want their children to have good conduct in school"

"Ya, but you don't even know how to be quiet"

"I learned." Sam ruffled Jasmine's messy hair and walked to her room. Jasmine took her cell phone and started calling Carly.

"Hey aunt Carly guess what?"

"What?" Carly still sounded sleepy.

"I got exceptional grades!"

"No way!" she was awake now.

"Seriously. I got two B-s, one B, one A-, one A, and one A+!"

"You actually got an A+! What subject?"

"Computer and media"

"That's fantastic. I knew you would be nerd like"

"I am so not a nerd!"

"Relax, I'm just joking. I think you should tell Freddie" Jasmine looked around to see if Sam was close.

"This coming from you?"

"Hey I'm a changed person" Carly laughed. Jasmine smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Kay then, bye." _Huh, maybe I should tell Freddie. He is the one who gave me my first A+._

Jasmine turned the TV on to Seattle Beat. She wasn't really paying attention, but she was bored. A couple of minutes later, she fell asleep. The vibrations of her cell phone woke her up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carly told me that you passed" a voice said. Jasmine smiled.

"She told me to tell you"

"Ya well I guess she was too happy." Sam walked out of her room.

"Who's that?" she asked. Jasmine mouthed Freddie. She watched for her mother's reaction. Sam just nodded her head and went into the kitchen. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Wow" she said.

"Wow what?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing"

"Ok. Anyways congrats kiddo"

"Thanks, bye"

"Later." Once the line disconnected Jasmine stood up and turned the TV off. She went into her room and looked at the clock. _No wonder I'm still sleepy. It's only 8:00! Wait then, why is mom up? O well, time to get more shut eye Jasmine._

Jasmine went back into her unorganized bed and went back to sleep.

Sam was still cooking. She was still happy, which caused her to cook even more.

"I can't believe it. Jasmine didn't get any C's this time. Maybe she has Freddie's brains. I guess Freddie does have brains." Jasmine pulled freshly made brownies out of the oven and set them on the counter.

"The people you really know don't ever change. Ever. What the heck is that suppose to mean!? I can't believe that a twelve year old could even think about that." Sam closed her eyes and began thinking.

_My god this is giving me a migraine. Ok, we were watching iCarly. I was laughing at Freddie being tormented. Then she goes all people don't change. Ok if a twelve year old knows what that means I must be really stupid. Ok think Sam. Think. _

Sam shook her head and smiled. "Oh! I think I have cookie dough!" she ran to the cupboards and started looking. She didn't want to think about it.

Sam and Carly took Jasmine shopping. They bought a lot of things for Jasmine.

"I am so tired guys" Jasmine said. She was carrying seven shopping bags. "I think this is enough"

"Ya you're right" Carly laughed. "I'm scared to see my credit card bill this month"

"You said it" Sam smiled. Then girls from Jasmine's social studies class passed by her. They stared at Jasmine. Then they pointed and started whispering.

"You know it's rude to point!" Sam yelled. "Didn't your mothers ever tell you that?"

"Did your mother ever tell you not to yell? Probably not since you had a baby at thirteen" a girl yelled back.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" Jasmine said.

"Shut up" another girl yelled.

"Get a new insult book" she yelled back. The girls just scurried away angrily. "Monday they are so going to get it" she smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Carly asked.

"Many things."

Sam laughed. "That's my girl." and they went home.

_What revenge to do? Throw gravy balloons on their cars, better yet at them. Tweak their lockers than put pounds of real live spiders inside. Uh, ask Freddie to fail them. I think I'm going to do all three._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS!!

The next Monday, Jasmine went to school early. Sam noticed how early it was, and waited with her. They were walking around the halls laughing.

"You know, life's gotten better ever since you forgave Freddie, mom" Jasmine said. Sam didn't really forgive Freddie, but she didn't hate his guts.

"Well, you could call it forgiveness. I call it not mad anymore." Sam said. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say mom" she said smiling.

More people started coming. "I guess I gotta go. Have fun at school Jasmine" Sam said. She kissed Jasmine's forehead and left her at school.

Jasmine walked into her homeroom. She started getting used to the awkward stares and whispers around her. After a while, it's getting normal for her.

So class was the same again, the only thing different is that it's the second semester.

Then it was computer class. Jasmine was actually excited to learn something. Everything in computers come easily to her. She was really shock to see another teacher. His name was written on the board.

"Uh, where's Mr. Benson?" Jasmine asked.

"O, well Mr. Benson resigned yesterday" he said.

"What!?" Jasmine ran towards the school office. "Where's Mr. Benson?" she demanded.

"O, well he retired just yesterday." the secretary said.

"Why?!"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked.

"Answer the question!" Jasmine yelled. The principal came out.

"Jasmine, why don't you come inside." he said. Jasmine grunted and followed him into his office. "Now, I know that you're wondering why your father resigned."

"Wait, how in the world did you know that Freddie is my dad?"

"Well your parents did used to come to this school, and I was their principal. When news got out about Freddie's mistake, we all knew. It was all over this school."

"So…you knew my parents?"

"Of course I did. I saw your mother every week for her daily appointment, she was a bit of a trouble maker back in the day, and your father was a very bright person."

"Why did you hire him then?"

"Because, I knew that he wanted to start all over. I never told him that his daughter was going to his school though. I tried everything, I even spelled your last name wrong on his class sheet. Somehow, someone got him another copy and he found out who you were."

"Okay…but answer my question. Why did he leave?" Jasmine was on the verge of tears again. The principal sighed.

"He thought that it would be better for you and Sam." Jasmine shed a tear. She slowly wiped it away. "Do you want to go home?" Jasmine nodded her head.

"Yes please." The principal made a call to Sam, and she quickly picked Jasmine up.

The two were in the car. It was a silent for a little while. Sam quickly broke the silence.

"I can't believe he left just like that! After all we've been through, ugh! And to think I finally forgave him!" Sam yelled.

"Mom, he had a reason. I mean, you never showed any good vibes toward him."

"Why are you always on Freddie's side?"

"I'm on nobody's side! I'm just stating the facts!" Sam groaned and speeded her way towards the house. She parked the car in the driveway.

"No, you're always on Freddie's side!"

"God mom, you're impossible!"

Jasmine ran to her room and slammed the door. Sam sighed. She took out the mail. She noticed there was one that just said Sam on it. Nothing else. She opened that one first.

Sam started hiccupping from crying a lot. The paper was filled with tear stains.

Freddie was at the end of the street, watching Sam read the paper. He cried, watching her cry like that. Freddie sighed. He had a choice to make. Was he going to leave Sam and his daughter again, or will he go to Sam and take her into his arms.

Freddie started driving, he already made his choice.

Sam looked up to see Freddie's car stop in front of her house. "What are you doing here? I thought you left." Sam said in between hear crying.

"Sam, I just was wondering if…it was okay with you if I did leave" Freddie said. Jasmine opened her door to see what was going on.

"If it was okay with me? Of course not! Freddie you have no idea how much we need you, how much I need you! Don't ask me how, I don't know it's just that-" Sam just hugged Freddie and cried in his chest. "Don't ever do that to me ever again dork!" Freddie smiled and hugged Sam back.

Jasmine walked in the living room. "So you're not going?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Jasmine ran up to Freddie and hugged him.

After Jasmine's sixth grade year, they transferred her to another school and she restarted and made lots of friends. Two years later, Sam and Freddie got married. (Sam was pretty surprised to learn that she fell in love with a dork.) The three moved into another house.

It was like a family that Jasmine always wanted. It was her happily ever after. As if nothing happened.

Jasmine was now sixteen. She was in the attic looking through all the old stuff. She saw small box full of papers. One specific one was in an old envelop that had Sam's name on it. Jasmine opened it and started reading it.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from, but you just gotta know that I left for a reason. I left to get away from it all. I left because I knew that you would of done better. I know that you don't like me, heck you practically hate me but you got to understand, you are going to do better after I leave. Life your life as if I never existed like you used to. Everything will be okay, just like before. Just you, Jasmine, and Carly. I know this is better for you. _

_I'm really sorry for everything I did and for ruining your life twice in a lifetime. I'm really sorry. I will visit Jasmine every year, I promise that I will take every responsibility there is to take. _

_Just believe me on this, I love Jasmine and I love you. Yes, I said that I love you. I always did. You were one of my best friends Sam. I love Jasmine so much. Continue doing a good job on taking care of her. You raised her right. You raised a good daughter…our daughter._

_Freddie_

Jasmine smiled. It was the letter that caused her parents to get together, that caused their happily ever after.

She smiled and put the letter back into the envelope and back into the box.

Jasmine is my daughter. Well I didn't know that until I was twenty-five. Now I'm twenty-eight, married, and happy. I haven't been this happy in the longest time ever. I made mistakes all my life, and felt so depressed and sad. Now though, it's like I was reborn. All thanks to my daughter.

**THE END**


End file.
